


Art: In the shadow

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Thuringwethil really enjoys presence of most beautiful woman in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirins_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirins_tree/gifts).



> I didn't know what you would like, so I hope you don't mind nsfw. Lúthien has here short hair, cause I realize that she probably would have such during her mission.


End file.
